Paul's Ex
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: When Paul's Ex seeks revenge she meets Embry. What happens when she falls in love with her ex's friend. Set in Twilight- Breaking Dawn. Please Review
1. The Break Up

I don't own Twilight

Julie's POV  
"Hey Paul, what's up." I said answering my phone driving over to his house. "Um nothing's wrong just I gotta go." He said anxious. He's probably trying to surprize me. I usually hate when he tries to surprize me but today I need it. It's very stressful being a secretary for one of the most famous doctors in Forks. I got to his house and opened the door. We've been dating for so long he told me just to open the door and mke myself at home. I opened the door so quietly I could scare him. I saw him and another girl making out on the couch. I ran outside slamming the door. I went by his pride and joy and scratched "Before He Cheats." That is my own break up song. I got in my car and drove to the beach to think.

Paul's POV  
I was at Sam's house on the couch when she called. I told the guys I broke up with her but Embry didn't believe me. He was watching me on the phone and said "Was that her." I nodded. He then gave me a disapproving face and said "You don't care about all the girls you hurt." It wasn't a question it was a statement. He took my silence as an agreement. I went back home and my new girlfriend, Cindy came in. I heard footsteps and just thought it was my mom or something so I didn't stop until I heard a door slam. Cindy was still inside when I ran outside to find my truck scratched with Before He Cheats. Her car was no where to be found. I knew where she went but I didn't want to follow her. I didn't imprint on her and I never woud.

Julie's POV  
I sat on a rock by the waves as I watch the sunset. I heard someone sit on the other side of the rock. I saw him glance at me and I did the same. He has black messed up hair and very soft brown eyes;but the thing I noticed was that he was shirtless. He had a six pack and he looked familular. "So what's wrong." He asked looking at my eyes. THey were nothing compared to his chocolate brown eyes. "Um break up." I said quietly. "Oh so who was the guy, I mean you don't have to tell me I just wanted to egg someone's house." He said making me smile. "Paul Meraz."I said as the tears pooled into my eyes. "Oh don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." "So since we'll be egging his house I need to know your name." He said as we got in my truck. "I'm Julie." I said starting up the engine. "We have eggs me and Quil we're going to egg the Cullens but this is more important."He said as we drove up I killed the engine. We got the cartond of eggs when one of his friends walked up to egg his house. "Oh Julie,this is Quil and I'm Embry." he said cracking an egg on the hood of his car. "You know he doesn't lock his truck." I whispered into Embry's ear. "I like the way you think." He said before I cracked eggs on the dash board and on the seats. "You know Paul is going to kill us." Quil said walking away. "Correction, he will kill you two he has no clue I did it." I said walking to my car. I drove to my house and fell asleep.

Paul's POV  
Today is Saturday and all I need to do is drive to Sam's and patrol and then I'm a free man. I put on some shorts and a Tshirt. Shoes well I usually never wear them. I walked out to my truck and saw a mess of eggs on the hood(stupid Teenagers). I'll clean it when I get there. I opened the door and found eggs all over my dsh and seats. So I borrowed mt mom's goes so slow that I usually take my truck. I made my way to Sam's house to see most of them laughing at the Tahoe. "What happened to Shirley." Sam asked refering to my truck. "It was scratched and egged." I said sadly. He laughed and said "It's bound to happen with you breaking that many girl's hearts." Embry was silently smiling and humming. "What happened Embry." I asked concered a little bit. "I imprinted." He yelled out to the heavens as we walkked inside. Sam took him outside to talk about imprinting and what not.


	2. The meeting

I don't own Twilight

Embry's POV  
I imprinted on Paul's ex. "Well I guess we get to meet the lucky girl." Sam said taking a bite of muffin Emily made us. "No, she doesn't know yet and we'll I'm going to tell her after we start dating." I said maybe to loud and defensive. "Whoa Embry, calm down just after telling her get her to come over just one time." Sam said gulping some coke down to eat the muffin with. "Well since we can't meet her at least tell us her name." Jake said intrested. I nodded and said "Julie." Paul sprang up and said "So you're that stupid teenager that egged my truck." "Not my idea." I said pushing him back down. "So she egged the inside of my truck." He asked with very innocent eyes. I went back to my shy self and nodded. THen sprang up and yelled "If you hadn't have hurt her she wouldn't have egged and key'd your truck." I ran out the door feeling the need to phase. I tied my pants around my ankle and phased. As I drifted ino the forest I heard **Jake** and Quil's thoughts. **If you like her bring her along just don't leave her any where near Paul. And yes I'll help you kill him. **Yeah how about me you and Jake have a guy's night out. We can go to Five Guys and watch movies. Sure I thought unphasing putting my clothes back on. We ran to Quil's house and got dressed and went into Jake's rabbit. We went to Five Guy's and I swear I saw Julie. I must have imprinted on her hard. "Embry, don't look now but isn't that Julie." Quil said looking at the girl cracking open a peanut with two girls by her side. Jake smiled looked at me then did the loudest wolf whistle at her. I hit him in the shoulder and said "knock it off Jake." Quil joined in for the fun of it. She looked at them and gave them a silent signal to shut up. "Dude, she just gave you the sign." Quil said to me. "Uh no she did that to my two idoit friends."I said laughing. "You know what I'n going to appoligize for you two so stay here." I said getting up. I walked over to her and her friends. "Hey Julie sorry for my friends whistling." I said as she stood up. She intended to whisper in my ear "Your sorry I'm sorry that you're stuck with them." but her friend pushed her making her fall into my arms. I set her back up and she said thankyou. Then yelled after her friends who fled the restraunt while she fell. I saw her run and man she's fast. "Thanks guy's now where are we getting the movies. " I asked Quil. "Well I have no money so I guess the library." He said paying for our food.

Julie's POV  
"Bye, Guys."I said as they drove back to Port Angles. I took my truck to the library to just sit and read. I walked in grabbed one of my favorites Dracula, check it out, and sat down to read it. I was reading up to a good part when someone poked my shoulder. I looked up to see Embry sit down across from me. "So do you want to meet my friends?" He asked standing up. I nodded and he actually picked up the chair and turned it around. I looked up to see two guys one with curly short hair and then one with straight short hair. I reconized the one with curly hair and said "I met you last night right Quil."I said trying to remember. "Ooo scandelous what were you doing last night." the guy with straight hair asked as if he was one of those gossip people. "Egging Paul's truck and you are." I said standing up. "I am Jacob Black,he said loud then getting closer to me he said," Once you go Black there's no going back." I laughed out loud at that one. "What did he say." Embry asked. I whispered in his ear what he said and he laughed and narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "You know what since you're cute here." I said grabbing Embry's hand and a pen. I wrote my number on his arm. As I walked away I thought Oh god that was stupid he isn't going to call you and you scared him off. I couldn't hear but I thought it sounded like "Yes, I'm gonna call her tonight or maybe tommorow."


	3. The Call

I don't own Twilight

Embry's POV  
I have decided to call her. Quil and Jake are here and making popcon for the movie. I walk upstairs to my room and they follow me. "Why don't you start the movie." I said opening the door for them to leave. "THis is more entertaining." Quil said. Oh great they're going to watch me call her. I decided to humor them and put her on speaker.

**Phone Conversation **Embry _Julie_

**Hey Julie what's up.**

**_Nothing just eating chocolate cherrios_**

******They make those. **

_Yep, just now. Ow my stupid toe_

**What happened **

**_Nothing just stupt my toe on my couch while dancing to the radio, that's the guy's voice in the background and you're on speaker._**

**__****Oh that's good I guess, you're on speaker too. **

___Are your friends Quil and Jacob there_

_**Yeah, how did you know?**_

_I jusr know these things Embry and I hear them laughing. _

_**So I know that you might not want to but do you want to go on a walk tommorow with me?**_

_I'd love to Embry and Good night Em. _

_Embry's POV(still)  
_Jake and Quil were stunned that she actually said yes. "I have a date tommorow, and I need help." I said looking at Quil. "Why are you looking at me my imprint is three." Quil said answering my question. "Well I have no one to give me advice for the date." I said as I hit my head laying on my bed. "What about me?" Jake said. I looked at Quil and laughed. "No offense dude ,but you are losing your girl to a vampire." "Hey Bells is coming over to my house tommorow so don't come over." Jake said smiling. "How should I tell her what I am." I said talking to myself. Quil grabbed my shoulder looked me in the eye and said "I'm a werewolf." We laughed and said "Quil, we already know that." Quil gave us that "Duh" face and said "Tell her that way, Romeo" "Okay, but what if she laughs at me or runs away." I asked wanting an answer. "Whoa, Embry no offense but even in wolf form you're not that scary." Jake said.

Tommorow Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie's POV  
Today is my date with Embry. I hope he knows it's a date. We meet at the beach in the parking lot. "Hey, Jul," Embry said running over to me. "Hey is it okay if I take you some where and tell you something." He asked serious. I nodded and he took me into the forest by the beach. "Julie," he said putting his hand on my shoulder," I'm a werewolf." I nodded and asked "How's that possible?" "Well it's a very long story but to cut it short it's in my genes, and next I imprinted on you."He said fast. "Okay, I did a project on wolves and I reconize the word imprint but please explain it." I said sitting on a log. "Imprinting means like a soulmate but I get if you're afraid or hate me you can run away." He said turning around. "Why would I run away?" I asked turning to him. "You're not afraid." He asked surprized. "Um am I suppose to cause I'm not." I said plainly. "Well since we have this over with do you want to meet the pack." He asked helping me up. "Um sure ,but what if they don't like me." I said nervous.

**I'm soooooooooooooooo mean I left a cliffy. **


	4. The Fight

I don't own Twilight of the songs used in any of my fanfic's

Embry's POV  
I'm taking her to Sam's house tommorow.  
She already knows Jacob and Quil and Paul. I woke up and met her at the beach. Her apartment is so close she can walk to the beach. She's by the rocks just watching the waves. I came up behind her and said "Are you ready to go?" She jumped and said "Yes, but Embry don't do that." We rode in silence in my truck until we got to the house. I opened the door for her and followed her like a lost puppy. "Hi, This is Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Jared,Kim, Quil, Jacob, and finally you know Paul." I said pointing to everyone. We sat down when she put her phone on the table like I did.

Julie's POV  
I set my phone down and sat by Embry on the little two seater couch. Paul got out his phone and suddenly mine phone was singing part of Pictures to Burn by Taylor Swift. "My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be." My phone sang. Then Paul laughed and said "Oh your still using that even though your Dad's dead." I got up hoping that my tears haven't started and walked over to him. "I wish I never met you." I said giving him the hardest left hock I could muster. As I heard a cracking noise I yelled "Fudge monkeys." and ran to Embry's truck slamming the front door.

Embry's POV  
Wow I thought taking in what happened. "Paul, I'd sleep with one eye open for now on." I said running out the door to my truck. She was inside crying her eyes out. She saw me and unlocked my truck because I gave her the keys to hold. Jake and Quil followed me asked if I could give them a ride. I asked Julie and she nodded. I looked at her hand and said "I'm taking you to see a doctor for your hand, and where did you learn to give left hooks." She looked up and almost smiled and said "Paul to defend myself." "So about your dad.." I tried to figure out if Paul knew and how. "Yes, and the reason Paul knows is because he went to the funeral with me and comforted me but now he's just a cold hearted, sleazy, dirtbag." She said as she stopped description is a lot nicer than the one I was gonna say but it's the same. Jake and Quil got out of the car and the only doctor I knew who wouldn't ask questions was Carlisle. So we rode to the hospital. She told me she worked here so they knew her and that she was a klutz. We went straight to CArlisle's office thing. When he came in he was a little surprized to see us in there. "Well what happened here." He said holding her hand gently. "Um I punched Paul."She said quietly. I knew he heard her so I didn't say anything. He looked at her and said "Yep it's broken and you have a lot of guts, but be careful." He wrapped her hand carefully with bandage and put an icebag ob her hand. It fell off and hit the floor(more like she pushed it off) and CArlisle hand was still on top of it so she didn't notice the ice bag fell. I picked it up and placed it back and we left. I was driving her home when I remembered something. "Oh your phone is still at Emily's can I give to you tommorow since now I know where you live." I said as I parked in her driveway. "Sure, I'd like that."She said


	5. THe Snuggle

I don't own Twilight of the songs used in any of my fanfic's

Embry's POV  
I woke up put on some shorts and drove to Sam's to get her phone. "Hey Guys." I said opening the door to Sam's house. I got a chorus of heys and good mornings while I picked up her phone. She didn't read the text Paul wrote her. Paul stood up and said "Read it it has to do with both of you." I opened the phone and read it. It said "Your right and you and Embry make a good couple, He cares so much about you." I deleted it so she wouldn't know he texted her that. "So how is she?" Paul asked sitting on the couch. "I don't know yet but I'm going over t her house after I got her phone for her." I said walking out the door. I ran to my truck and turned on the radio. The song was "She got it all." "Yep,she does." I said to my self. I pulled into her driveway and ran to the door. I heard a radio in the background and a very smily Julie.

Julie's POV  
"Hey, Embry." I said letting him. "So how's your hand." He asked closing the door and strenching across the couch. "Hurts but better." I said sitting by him. He stretched his arm over to where it overlapped my shoulders. "Is this okay." He asked concerned. I used his arm to pull me closer and said "Yep but this is better." We sat like this for a few secounds. "So do you want to watch a movie." He said falling off the couch. "You know Sam said that your invited to his house if you want Paul's not there." Embry said while the ending credits rolled on. "Why would I care if Paul's there?"I asked showing him that I'm over it. "Um never mind just come on." He said helping me up. We got in his truck and was on our way to Sam's house.

Embry's POV  
Why did I even remind her of that.I thought to myself. We walked out of the car and to Sam's house. I opened the door for her and put a pillow on an armrest. She knocked it off and said "Embry, stop spoiling me I'm fine." "Sorry just thinking." I mumbled. "Embry, are you okay I mean if you want to spoil me go ahead I don't care." She said putting the pillow under her arm. "Good I wil." I said sitting by her putting my arm over her shoulder. She slumped her shoulders so my hand dropped and took of her sweat shirt. Then she placed my hand back on her shoulder and akwardly snuggled into my arm. One of her wrist was broken so her broken arm was on the other side of me. She gets her cast of in a few days but until then this is what we have to do.


End file.
